Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a vehicle navigation system and, more particularly, to a system and method for providing navigation routing options to a vehicle driver or autonomous vehicle navigation system, where the navigation routes offered by the system each include an estimated fuel consumption and fuel cost, and where the estimated fuel consumption is computed using models based on crowd-sensed data from other vehicles driving the routes.
Description of the Related Art
Navigation systems have become increasingly popular with vehicle drivers in recent years, as the functionality and reliability of such systems have improved dramatically. Many new vehicles include a navigation system delivered as original equipment by the vehicle manufacturer, which is typically integrated with a telematics system and vehicle audio/visual systems. Other types of navigation systems include stand-alone devices which can be purchased and simply placed in a vehicle, and even smart phones equipped with navigation application software. With all of these types of navigation systems, route planning, visual map display and turn-by-turn driver guidance are available. Collectively, these features have made navigation systems virtually indispensable to many drivers.
In any of the navigation systems described above, a driver can request navigation instructions for driving from a starting point to a destination. Most navigation systems have the capability to offer more than one route from the starting point to the destination. For example, a navigation system might offer three different routes to the destination, where one route includes only high-speed-limit roadways but has a greatest distance, a second route features the shortest distance but involves mostly low-speed roads and streets, and a third route includes speed limits and distances which are in between the first two route options. Existing navigation systems typically estimate the total driving distance and the amount of time it will take to drive each of the optional routes. While all of these features are helpful, drivers and/or autonomous driving systems can benefit from additional information about navigation routing options which may help the driver or system determine which route to take.